The Chronic Disease Control Section of the Colorado Deparment of Health (CDH) is proposing to develop cancer control interventions in the following areas: smoking cessation and prevention; breast cancer detection; and occupational carcinogen exposure reduction. Colorado has the critical mass of clinical and professional expertise and broad public concern and support to develop, implement, and evaluate interventions in these areas. More specifically, the staff of the Chronic Disease Control section has extensive experience in designing chronic disease intervention strategies and in utilizing consultants from outside the CDH to develop staff competencies in epidemiologic analysis and evaluation methods in diabetes control, in hypertension control and, most recently, in the surveillance of spinal cord injuries. This expertise and provides the basis upon which cancer control and prevention most appropriately is initiated. Moreover, the rigor of designing effective cancer interventions will in turn add to the effectiveness of control and prevention strategies in other chronic diseases.